


Thunderstruck

by reinadefuego



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: femslash100100, F/F, Post-Canon, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Is that a compliment? All the scrolls say these things work on girls.Written for prompt table: zeroes - "truth" at femslash100100.
Relationships: Azula/Toph Beifong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: femslash100100





	Thunderstruck

"Greetings." Toph is upright before Azula can take another step. Her left leg slides back to support her weight, right hand clenching into a fist. The stance is perfectly balanced: not even an earthquake could move Toph now. "Azula here."

"What do you want, Princess?"

Azula's lips quirk up into a smirk. At least someone knows how to show—

Toph suddenly moves. Fast. And gets in Azula's face, jabbing her collarbone with one finger. It'd be amusing if they weren't wasting time.

"You here for a fight? Get in line."

"Of course," Azula sighs. "Perhaps later I could show you some of the techniques I learned in Ba Sing Se." The tea shop they stand outside of is quaint. Practical. The kind that screams of being run by an inept old man. "But right now, I need to see ZuZu."

"Why?"

"His staff are incompetent and the repair work is being mismanaged. Someone needs to oversee it."

Toph cocks her head towards the door. "He's inside talking to Aang."

"Thank you."

"Sure thing, Hot Stuff."

Hot—Oh. Is that a compliment? Azula's been reading a lot; all the scrolls say these things work on girls. That it's best to end a conversation with one. Azula takes a moment then says, "I like your hair, Beifong. It looks befitting of someone who could rule the Earth Nation."

For a moment, it feels like she's been struck by lightning herself because Zuko's not-so-crazy sister is telling the truth. "Thanks…Azula."

"You're welcome."


End file.
